When It All Comes Down To This
by Tash-Sweet
Summary: Deleted by accident, re-uploaded, Emily/Effy rated 18


New Emily/Effy one-shot because... well I can... plus they'd be AMAZING together, although I may actually pass out if that hotness ever came on screen......

I'm still fucking gutted there wasn't Effy/Emily goodness throughout season 4 though...... not good.

Aaaaaaaaanyway...........

**Title**: When It All Comes Down To This  
**Rating**: 18 and overs please you cheeky little pervs :-P  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Skins...... but I _really _wish I owned these two.  
**Summery**: Freddie is dead (mental clap), Naomi is living up to the 'once a cheater, always a cheater' saying (sorry Naomi fans *shrugs*) and Emily and Effy think a night in getting drunk and high is in order.

When It All Comes Down To This

Effy can tell before Emily says anything, can tell before even looking at the red head as Emily sits down next to her on the steps and sighs. "Cheated again?" Emily doesn't say anything and Effy doesn't look at her, she can tell Emily is glancing at her out of the corner of her eye while she continues to smoke her spliff. "How many times is that now? Three? And yet you're still with her." This time she looks over at the red head. "Why?"

"I'm not anymore. I broke up with her." Her voice is low, so low anyone other than Effy wouldn't be able to hear it.

Effy raises her eyebrows, she isn't sure herself if it is in shock or something else, but it only lasts for a second before her face is completely neutral again. "About time." She moves back to facing forward, flicking her now finished spliff.

"How are you doing? Everyone still blaming you for Freddie?"

Effy shrugs. "Not so much now, Cook and JJ are pretty much over it, Karen is still being a bitch though, but I can't really blame her, I'd be the same if it were Tony."

They are both silent for a long length of time before Emily moves over a little, places her head on Effy's shoulder. Effy glances at her at first, a little taken back but eventually leans her own head on Emily's a little before bringing her hand up and running it through her hair. "It's all gone fucked up." Emily whispers again.

"It's always fucked up Ems, you just don't realise it at the time." They sit like that a while longer, until the cool night breeze begins to make Emily shiver. "Come on, let's go back to mine yeah? Get wasted."

They are completely silent on the way back, but Effy's arm is around Emily the whole way, thinking in her own mind that it's what people do to comfort someone they like, and she also thinks Emily's soft sigh confirms that.

Effy's house is empty, she has no idea where her Mum is and for once she's glad and although things between her and her Mum are the best they've ever been, she can't help but want Emily to herself for a while. They head up to Effy's room, where straight away she heads for one of her cupboards, pulling out a bottle of vodka and a fresh pack of weed before sitting on the bed with the red head.

Emily takes the bottle off her and chugs about a quarter of a bottle before grimacing and Effy smiles. She turns to look at the brunette, studies her and places the cap back on the bottle. "Why aren't we close Ef? I mean I know the only people I'm _truly _close to are Katie, JJ and Naomi. Well, _was _Naomi. Maybe even Cook at one point. But I speak to everyone apart from you. We've never actually sat down and talked before."

Effy closes her eyes, moves up to lean back against her pillows, keeps her eyes shut the whole time. "I've never been one to sit down and talk. You must know at least that much about me."

"I know more about you than you think." Emily responds quietly, also shifting up the bed until she is resting next to Effy.

Effy pops one eye open to look at her before closing it again. "For instance?"

Emily also closes her eyes; talks even when she feels and hears Effy begin to move around, obviously rolling a new spliff. "Like the whole deal with you, Cook and Freddie. Everyone thought you were being a slag."

Effy scoffs. "I was."

"But you wasn't were you? You were scared about loving someone, Freddie, so you fucked the one person you thought was all about sex, Cook. But it didn't work out the way you wanted it too, because Cook started loving you too and you didn't know how to cope, but he was the easier option, because you always knew you could never love him back, not like that." She says slowly, as if she has to get the words just perfect for Effy not to think she has gone retarded or something.

Effy's quiet again for a long time, finishing rolling up before lighting it and moving back to her previous position. "Alright." She says softly.

"And then you finally pulled your shit together and got with Freddie, thinking he might be the one who you could love, but he wasn't exciting enough for you. You weren't scared of loving him by this point, but then you realised he would never be able to keep up with you, and that's why you took more drugs and started going insane to begin with, because what he was doing with you just wasn't _enough_. And you knew, deep down that you would end up dying of boredom but then you were too scared to leave him, because you got use to having him around. Right?" She opens her eyes, looks towards Effy to see her staring intently back, her blue eyes shining bright, brighter than Emily had ever seen them and she bites back a gasp.

Effy looks thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting." She hands the joint over to Emily, who takes the smoke in with a deep breath.

She blows it out softly. "What is?" And can't help but replay the first day of college.

Judging by Effy's small smile, she just had a deja vu as well. "That the doormat could be so insightful, and be so wrong at it."

"I'm not wrong Effy, and you hate that I'm the only person that isn't."

Effy nods, but she can't answer, can't tell Emily that she _is _wrong because she didn't love _Freddie_, opens the bottle of vodka herself, swallowing a huge gulp. "To answer your earlier question, the reason we never spoke was because of Katie. You hated me and liked me all at once for hitting her over the head with that stupid fucking rock." Emily frowns at her, about to protest. "Don't deny it Em. Obviously you wanted to kill me because she _is _your sister after all, but I remember that first day of college, the way she spoke to you. Never even said you name. Just 'that's my sister' and for one single second, you liked the fact that she wasn't that hard-ass bitch she pretended to be." Emily grabs the bottle off her, exchanging the bit of spliff that is left, caning nearly all of it through Effy's little speech and almost finishes most of the remaining liquid on one smooth motion, leaving literally a shot or two. "Wow, I'm going to need to catch up." She reaches into her draw, brings out a bag of little white pills, pops one in her mouth and the look on her face could only be described as satisfaction.

"That first day of college." Effy hums in reply. "I thought you were just checking me out." Emily laughs loudly.

"I was." Her laughter stops. "I saw you before you know, stood outside while Katie was being a bitch surprisingly and her boyfriend was off signing some girls tits like he was fucking Beckham or something. I remember I just came out with 'oh' and I realised Panda was there, had to think up some excuse about you hating Katie or something." All Emily can do is stare at her. "Then all that shit happened with Cook and Freddie and you were watching Naomi like a lost fucking puppy, so I didn't even bother."

"Right." Emily looks away, suddenly feeling very drunk, downing the last bit of vodka.

"I hated seeing her with you. I really did. I knew she'd break your heart." She whispers. She turns over a little on her side, resting her head on her hand. "But I would've done too." She grips Emily's chin, making the red head face her. "And I couldn't bear to be the cause of that look in your eyes."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emily frowns.

"It's time to. Naomi's a cunt, she will hurt you over and over again because she knows you'll go crawling back to her no matter what."

"I won't. Not this time." She says seriously and Effy smiles at her, runs her fingers through soft hair and down a pale cheek. "But what about you? I thought you were her friend."

Effy chuckles. "I was, that's another reason I didn't try. I'm still a cunt, but I'll never purposely hurt you and I'd never cheat on you. I may have played Cook and Freddie off each other, but I never full out cheated between them, they both knew what they were getting in to."

Emily doesn't speak, just enjoys the feeling of Effy's fingers stroking her cheek and hair. She suddenly pulls back, scrambles off the bed. "You can't do this to me! I've only just broken up with the girl I love for fuck sake." She shouts, gets angry when all Effy does is shrug. "We don't even talk. Bloody hell, how can you even-"

Effy cuts her off, getting off the bed and feels a sway in her body from the drugs kicking in, standing in front of Emily. "And why do you think that is Em? I want you. I've always wanted you and I knew I'd never be able to compete with _Naomi fucking Campbell _alright? So if I didn't talk to you, it would never be real."

"So why now? I mean, really, you can't possibly think that just because it's over between Naomi and me that I'm suddenly head over heels for you. You aren't that fucking gullible." She ignores the flash of pain in Effy's eyes.

She walks over to stand in front of Emily, so close that Emily wants to take a step back but refuses to let herself be intimidated. Effy leans in until her lips are millimetres away from the red head's. "No, I'm not." She whispers, before leaning in the rest of the way, just resting her own lips against Emily's for a second, giving her time to back away and when she doesn't, she begins to move them, ever-so-slightly, waiting to be kissed back. It takes longer than expected she must admit, but she grins and pulls back at just the slightest feeling of movement and Emily looks confused. "And you can't be gullible enough to think you don't want more of that."

"God you really are fucking up yourself Effy." Emily near shouts before trying to storm off. She gets held back by Effy blocking her every move. "Move!" She warns darkly.

"Make me." Effy challenges. They stay at a standstill, glaring at each other, Emily warning, Effy daring.

Emily makes the first mistake; she looks down at Effy's lips for a split second, but neither of them could tell you who moves first. Whether it is Emily groaning before gripping onto the back of Effy's neck, or Effy tugging on Emily's hips and at that moment, neither of them cares.

Effy physically _makes _Emily take the kiss slowly, refusing all harsh, fast, bitterness the red head seems to want with firm grips to her hips and doesn't give in ever. Emily is whimpering into her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, tightening her hold on Effy's neck. Effy tries to concentrate on anything but how sexy those whimpers sound, creating a space in her memory for this moment, taking in every second, every slide of lips, every time her neck feels tighter, how Emily tastes, every time her own grip firms to stop her knees from giving out and the way they lightly grind against each other.

Most importantly, how Emily is such an amazing kisser and she is kicking herself for not doing this sooner, Naomi or no Naomi.

Emily has finally relaxed into the kiss the way Effy wants, slow, deep and _bloody _meaningful and she realises mildly she has never kissed anyone quite like this. Emily is the first to pull back, purely to breathe, let's out a shaky 'Ef' with her eyes still closed, grip still tight. When she opens her eyes, which are so fucking close to black its unreal, Effy has to bite her lip not to kiss her again, waits for her to say something. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Give me one good reason why Emily. Fuck Naomi, fuck everyone else." She also realises her voice has never been quite _that _husky, even though it's already smokey enough. "Give me one good fucking reason that two singles girls who are obviously into each other shouldn't be doing this. Please. Because I can't think of anything other than getting you on that be-"

She gets cut off with another smooth kiss before Emily pulls back again. "You should start talking less again." She grins.

Effy laughs.

It all goes serious and quiet again. Emily moves one of her hands from Effy neck, runs it down her body until it's rest of the hem of one of her dress tops, looking into her bright blue eyes the whole time. She swallows, taking in a deep breath. "You been with a girl before Ef?" Effy shakes her head no and Emily's eyebrows raise in shock, but she quickly recovers, slowly lifting the top over Effy's head, running her hands up the brunette's sides as she goes, creating goose bumps in her path. She has to resist the urge to play when she moves past her breasts. She finally takes the top off, her eyes roaming over Effy's body, stood in a pair of denim shorts.

She forces her kiss to be fast this time.

Effy doesn't object.

Effy pulls Emily's own top off, quickly followed by her bra and skirt before pushing her back onto the bed. Emily grunts a little when she bounces, but Effy is quickly covering her whole body. Emily likes the feel of the girl's body on her own. So slender, so smooth, so confident and so _not _Naomi. Effy's perfect.

She remembers that with a shock, thinking back to Effy shaking her head in response to Emily's question and she rolls them over. She kisses down her neck, electing a small gasp from the girl under her before her breath is hot on Effy's ear. "I'm surprised you haven't. But why?"

Effy frowns, doesn't really understand what Emily is on about until she begins kissing down her stomach, placing butterfly kisses over every inch. "Any other girl would've spoiled this."

"What if it never happened?"

"I'd never have slept with any girl that wasn't you." She gasps again, loud when Emily nips at her stomach. "It was bad enough I was thinking about you all the time anyway, it would've made it ten times worse if it was a girl, I'd probably moan your name." She feels the red head begin to peel her shorts off. "Not that I didn't come close to it a few times anyway." She mumbles to herself, but can feel Emily smirk against her thigh.

Emily moves back up, kisses Effy as softly as the first time, purposely keeping all other contact away from the brunette. She leans back when she finally hears Effy whimper for more, straddles her thighs and rests her hands on Effy's surprisingly toned stomach, smiling.

When Effy opens her eyes her hands naturally move onto Emily's thighs, and she takes her first real look of the girl on top of her. She somehow managed to take her underwear off leaving her completely naked, and Emily's fingers were stroking up and down her stomach, over and around her breasts, across her collar bone and back down, just watching Effy watch her until she begins to feel a little uncomfortable under the gaze, her arm subconsciously moving to cover herself before Effy's hand moves to grab her wrist. "Don't." She whispers, sitting up so Emily is now sat in her lap. She takes one final sweep. "Fuck. Em." She says in the same whisper.

"Are you going to kiss me again or just fucking stare at me all night?" Emily smirks, quickly wiped away when Effy kisses her, making her melt just a little more than she already has, and she softly pushes Effy back down on her back again.

She makes herself more comfortable, resting her right thing between Effy's, leaning up on her left elbow so her right hand can explore Effy's body slowly. She feels the brunette's hands wrap around her back, pulling Emily a bit tighter into herself and moaning out contently.

Emily shifts as her hand moves, causing her leg to push against Effy, who lets out a loud moan. "Didn't have you for the moaning type either." Emily remarks in an idle voice as she starts to kiss back down her neck.

"I'm usually not." Effy moves her neck to the side.

"It's hot." She bites down softly, just leaving a hint of a mark, making the brunette moan again and she grins against the skin before soothing the red area with her tongue.

She torments Effy for ages, just gently running her hand all over her body and grinding into her softly, breathes in deep when she feels a wet trail on her thigh and a layer of sweat cover Effy's body, already left three marks on her body, two on her neck and one on her chest.

Effy is still moaning softly, arching into Emily and bucking her hips gently, starting to beg with her body for more friction, her short nails still managing to leave half-moon prints on Emily's back. Emily leans her head up to look into Effy's eyes. "You alright?"

Effy leans up to give her a short, sweet kiss. "You're the first person to ever ask me that." She smiles, moans again when Emily's nails rake up her thigh. "Please Em. Please do something before I explode." Emily chuckles. She decides not to make Effy wait any longer, brings her hand up to Effy's centre, but only to play around a little. Effy gasps at first, but when Emily catches her clit her back arches off the bed and her eyes shut. "Oh God." Emily stays there for a while, just rubbing, alternating from circling to messy patterns, up down, side to side until Effy has a look of concentration on her face, eye's still shut tight, frowning and biting her lip to try and minimize her moans.

The red head starts to move towards her entrance, teasing and then pulling away again and Effy moves her leg up, bumping it against Emily. "Fuck." The say in unison. Emily the feeling of rubbing up Effy's solid thigh, Effy feeling a slick heat on her own leg. "Jesus, Effy." Emily groans into her ear.

"Stop teasing now Ems, I can't take much more." She feels Emily nod against her shoulder before lifting her head, making Effy kiss her again, sloppy and breathless as she finally enters her slowly, working her fingers in a steady pace and the added pressure of rocking into Effy, her palm just tickling the rest of the brunette. "Shit." Effy mumbles into Emily's mouth, her moans and gasps being swallowed in the kiss.

Effy will never, ever admit how quickly she came with the totally steady rocking from Emily, the feeling when Emily used her thumb instead of her palm, and the nips she was adding to the kiss. She will never admit it. But with her head thrown back, back arched and a loud moan, her own fingers gripping so tightly they were pinching the skin of Emily's back, she came hard.

She's use to it being over now. Pull out, go to sleep. But not this time. Emily stays in her slightly moving, still nipping at her neck, still curling her fingers every so often and still gently circling her clit until Effy felt another couple of waves hit her, her body tensing until she was squeezing Emily with her legs and the red head finally came out of her. She pushes herself up on both hands, waits until Effy opens her eyes to smile at her, just a small smile and Effy's features are nothing if not content. She forces her own head up to kiss Emily again, dragging her back down on top of her. She clears her throat. "Well..." She grins with a shaky laugh.

Emily rolls off her to the side, still playing with bits of her body, just to touch because she can. "Yeah."

"That was; different. Good different _obviously _but-"

"Effy. Shut up for five minutes yeah?" Emily giggles, moving her head onto Effy's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What about you?" And her 'I'm good. Don't worry. This was all about you. For tonight at least' she got in return was left with no argument.

Neither of them realise how tired they must have been until Emily's phone starts ringing constantly. She groans waking up, notices the dark hair in front of her and her arms are wrapped around a really skinny waist and she panics for just a second before everything from last night comes rushing back to her and she smiles. She kisses Effy's shoulder before rolling over and grabbing her phone. She groans again, answering. "Yeah? Sure. Be there in half an hour." She talks fast, to the point.

"Who was that?" Effy asks sleepily, rolling over to face the red head. She leans over to kiss her. "Morning."

"Morning yourself. It was just Katie, some family thing I have to go and sort out or something." She kisses her again. "How are you?"

"Not bad." She winks.

"Not bad? Yeah right."

"After last night, I don't think I can even describe how good I feel. Are you coming back after Katie drama is sorted?" She asks timidly, hope and fear gleaming in her eyes.

Emily strokes down Effy's cheek in reassurance. "Of course." And places one last, longing kiss on her lips before she gets up to get dressed, Effy checking her out. "Stop perving." She mumbles at the brunette, not even look at her.

"Why not? It's better when you are actually allowed to do it."

Emily scoffs, grabbing her bag. She walks over to Effy's side of the bed. "Please don't cheat on me, or try to hurt me on purpose." She whispers, in the same timid voice Effy had just used.

"Don't leave me and run back to Naomi." She raises her eyebrow.

Emily smiles big. "Deal."


End file.
